


Du Dotorun tor klau, Ashayam?

by Sun_Spark



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a retelling of the 69th episode of the original Star Trek series (Season 3, Episode 14), Whom Gods Destroy, from Kirk's POV. In this version of events, Spock and Kirk have an established relationship and we get to see how this may have affected their mission.</p><p>This was meant to be an altered version of the original episode, but it can be read as if the reboot versions of Kirk and Spock were experiencing the adventure their older counterparts once did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beam Down

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Warning: Writing a transcript of a tv episode from a single character's POV is a pain in the neck. That said, this may not be my best work as it was so difficult to write.

"Captain's Log, stardate 5718.3. The Enterprise is orbiting Elba Two, a planet with a poisonous atmosphere where the Federation maintains an asylum for the few remaining incorrigible criminally insane of the galaxy. We are bringing a revolutionary new medicine to them, a medicine with which the Federation hopes to eliminate mental illness for all time I am transporting down with Mister Spock, and we're delivering the medicine to Doctor Donald Cory, the governor of the colony."

With the log done, Mr. Spock and I made our way down to the transporter room and stepped up on the pad. I looked at my friend Mr. Scott, behind the control panel.

"Now don't forget our precautions Scotty."

"Aye Sir, Queen to Queen's level three. I won' forget."

I nodded at him, reassured.

"Alright. Energize."

"Aye Sir."

I never particularly like the transporter, but I wold never admit that, especially not to Bones. Oh well, I suppose it got better with time. The first thing I saw when the golden glow faded from my eyes was my old friend and I smiled.

"Cory, good to see you."

Spock, on the other hand, remained his usual stoic self.

"Governor."

I smiled to myself, typical Spock. Governor Cory was just the opposite of stoic though, he was practically glowing.

"Gentlemen, you don't know what a treat this is for me. It's been too long since I've had company Jim."

He turned and flipped a switch on the wall behind him before turning to us with a grin.

"The force field's back in place now. That means you two are trapped here, and I'm not accepting any excuses for your not dining with me."

I smirked, he was such a joker when he was in good spirits.

"We'd be delighted."

Niceties out of the way, my first officer decided to get back to business in his typical Vulcan way.

"Governor, you indicated one additional inmate since our last visit, making a total of fifteen. Is that correct?"

Cory's spirits seemed to dim noticeably, that worried me.

"It is. The rehabilitation program isn't progressing too well, and I have my doubts about the effectiveness of the medicine too."

Now that didn't sound right, Cory was never so negative, especially not about something like this medicine. Then again maybe he's just having an off day, I'll just laugh it off. I'm sure there's nothing wrong.

"Why, Cory, are you becoming a pessimist?"

Cory chuckled, easing my knotted stomach slightly.

"I'm afraid I have."

"A total of fifteen incurably insane out of billions is not what I would call an excessive figure. Who is the new inmate?"

Turning again to the panel behind him, Cory called up an image and directed our attention to the opposite wall. Upon the screen I saw an image of my one time hero, a brilliant mind now ruined.

"Garth. Garth of Izar, a former Starship fleet Captain."

A feeling of surprise and regret came over me, I had know he was removed from duty, but I had no idea he had fallen so far.

"When I was a cadet at the Academy, his exploits were required reading. He was one of my heroes. I'd like to see him Cory."

"Of course."

With that he crossed the room and led us out the door and down the twisting halls. our destination: The Holding Cells. I took note of the security as we went along, a habit of sorts. The security was sparse inside the compound: Doors without pass codes and unguarded hallways made up the majority of the place. The onyl real security seemed to be the force field surrounding the complex and the smaller force field separating the holding cells from the rest of the compound.  
Cory deactivated said force field with a small hand held device so we could walk through, as soon as we were through, he reactivated it. We made to follow him into the area but were interrupted by one of the inmates, an Orion woman by the looks of her.

"Captain! You're making a mistake!"

Cory answered her before I could. "Captain Kirk is pressed for time at the moment Marta."

Marta, so that was her name.

"There's nothing the matter with me! Can;t you see just by looking at me? Can't you tell just by listening."

My quiet Vulcan decided to add his opinion. "She sounds rational enough."

Hmm, yes, she sounded rational, but I knew no one got in here without a very good reason. Nonetheless, I decided to humor her.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

She looked at Cory, hesitation plain on her face. "I can't tell you in front of him."

I must admit I was slightly amused, I probably shouldn't be considering this poor woman's condition. "You're afraid to talk in front of Governor Cory?"

She lowered her voice, as it would make a difference as to who heard her. "He isn't really Governor Cory at all, that's just it."

"She's been saying that for days now. Our medical staff can't figure out why."

I accepted Cory's explanation easily enough. In all honesty I felt bed for her. What delusions must she be suffering under? Cory led us on past two more inmates, a Tellarite and an Andorian, before stopping before Garth's cell. 

"Here's Garth. He's been unusually disturbed, and we've had to impose additional restraint."

Only it wasn't Garth I saw suspended in mid air inside the cell.


	2. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just jump right in, shall we?

"Cory?!"

The broken down man in the cell seemed to use up all his strength just raising his head to look at me. "Yes, Jim, I'm Cory. It's true. He tricked you."

I turned quickly to face the supposed Governor Donald Cory standing with us, but it was far too late for Spock and I to do anything. With a laugh as unkind as they come, the imposter shed his disguise in the blink of an eye. I'm ashamed to admit that we were so stunned that the man moved before we could stop him and pulled a phaser on us, effectively holding us in place. With a casual flip of his wrist, he used the hand remote and unlocked all the cells. 

"You said you wanted to see me, Captain. Well, here I am."

Spock and I moved, intent on fighting our way out of this, but we couldn't move fast enough. In the blink of an eye, Garth pulled shot Spock, I myself, was quickly subdued by the aforementioned Andorian and Tellarite and forced back into the cell with Cory. As soon as I was inside, Garth reactivated the shield. At his signal the alien men picked up my first officer and began to drag him away, out of the holding area, as I watched helplessly.

"Your Vulcan friend is still alive Captain, my phaser was set to stun, not to kill. He'll be quite comfortable. Almost as comfortable as you and our esteemed governor."

Forcing my mind off my First Officer, I turned to check on Cory. The man was obviously in pain, but I dared not touch him while he was held in suspense. "Garth, do you have to make him suffer like that?"

"You will address me by my proper title Kirk."

Well, apparently I pissed him off. Best not to show any weakness to this man. He obviously has a short and unpredictable fuse. I turned back to him, schooling my expression away from my concern for my friends.

"I'm sorry. I should have said Captain Garth."

The madman in front of me drew himself up to his full height. "I am Lord Garth, formerly of Izar, and I lead the future masters of the universe."

Well, this was ridiculous, but I suppose it's best to play along. Still, I couldn't keep all of the scorn out of my tone. "I'm sorry, Lord Garth."

Just like that, the ire was gone, replaced with overconfidence and snarky amusement. "You Earth people are a stiff-necked lot, aren't you?"

Well, I've had just about enough of this. 

"Release him."

"I'm afraid that subjugating you won't be enough. You must be confined. And all the people of the galaxy who will not bow to my will must be confined or destroyed."

Where he found the strength to speak, I do not know, but speak he did. "Captain Garth, listen to me."

"Oh ho! Our beloved governor has decided to address us, and we have not given him our permission to speak!"

Well then, if he was that egocentric and believed himself so powerful, maybe I could use that against him. "Are you so afraid of him that you must keep him pinned?"

Garth froze for a moment, his face calculating before he lifted that horrid little remote and released Cory, whom I helped to a seat.

"I'm afraid of no one. You're all powerless against me."

Apparently, arrogance is his weakness, but it will also make him dangerous. I know how to negotiate with Klingons and Romulans, but madmen are an entirely different case. I can only hope they play by similar rules. If that were the case, my best option is to be polite and play along until I can find a chance to act. So I glanced up at Garth briefly before returning my attention to the exhausted Cory.

"Thank you."

Assured that Cory was not fatally harmed, I decided to stop playing games. I walked up to the field so I could look my captor in the eye. "Now what have you done with the medicine?"

"The medicine? You mean the poison. I destroyed it as-"

I'm afraid my impulsive temper may have gotten the better of me, for I cut him off mid-sentence. "Destroyed it?! It was your only hope."

"SILENCE!"

I guess I've made him angry again.

"The chatter of inferior weaklings wearies me! It's time I took command of the enterprise. You'll help me, of course."

I never was able to hide my sarcasm. Anger? Yes. Sadness? Yes. Amusement? Somewhat. But sarcasm? No. No in the least. "Of course."

It didn't seem to faze him, though, and he launched into a rather warped version of woes and intended punishments. As if my crew would go along with this!

"My crew mutinied. The first use I will make of the enterprise is to hunt them down and punish them for that."

"The crew of the Enterprise will also mutiny."

A smile and a raised finger? That does not bode well.

"But they won't."

Garth and Marta began to back away from us and, due to the force field, I could not follow.

"You see Captain, there's a helpful technique I've mastered."

Their smiles were making my spine crawl almost as much as that madman's laugh. I intended to question him, but I never got the chance. In the blink of an eye, Garth of Izar was gone, replaced with a perfect copy of myself. Apparently, our conversation was over as the two were now walking away. The Orion woman turned to look at me.

"Goodbye darling, I'll miss you."

She blew me a kiss. She must be delusional as well as mad. I watched them go, the sound of my own voice laughing in utter madness ringing through my ears. I could do nothing about them now, for the time being my primary directive is to take care of the wounded: Donald Cory. Knowing this, I pushed all thoughts of the madman, his shape changing, and my missing officer out of my mind. Kneeling in front of the man I saw found him still conscious.

"Governor Cory? How do you feel?"

He nodded his head. The poor man was obviously pained and exhausted, but he made an effort nonetheless. "All right. There is no help for any of us if that madman is in command of the Enterprise. He boasts that he's created the most powerful explosive in the universe, and I believe him."

Cold dread settled in my gut, this situation seemed hopeless. Nonetheless, we had to try. I knew I could count on Scotty and our precautions, and, as I proved at the academy: I don't believe in no-win scenarios.

"How does he manage to change form at will?"

"The people of Antos taught him the techniques of cellular metamorphosis to restore the destroyed parts of his body. By himself, he later learned to use the technique to recreate himself into any form he wished. The first time we knew about it was when a guard, seeing what he thought was me in Garth's cell, released him."

So he could look and sound like anyone. Great. I'l have to be very careful, especially now that I've been seperated from Spock. I hate these types of games, especially when they are run by childish fools. Still, I couldn't help but mourn the loss of this man's mind.

"He was such a genius. What a waste."


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I start to reveal the relationship between our dear Captain and his Vulcan. Keep in mind I never said it would be well written.
> 
> Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own. If someone wants to beta, they are more than welcome to.

It has been sometime since Garth, wearing my image, left myself and Governor Cory in this cell. I have no knowledge of what is happening to the released inmates, to my first officer, nor with Captain Garth. In the time we've been alone I have checked every inch of this holding cell and come to the conclusion that the builders were too smart for their own good. There is no way out unless someone releases the force field from the outside, and there was nothing we could do but wait. Judging by the sound of footsteps we wouldn't be waiting much longer.

 

"Captain? Captain Kirk?"

I walked up to the force field to see Garth swaggering down the corridor towards us, a smile set on his face.

"Well, I hope you haven't been too uncomfortable, Captain."

"Thank you for your concern. All in all, it's been rather restful."

"Good. Still, I've been quite remiss in my duties as you host. I did invite you down to dinner, as you may recall."

A dinner party to amuse a madman? I wasn't quite in the mood.

"I'd forgotten."

"But I haven't. You and Mister Spock are to be my guests."

Ah yes, my absentee first officer. What the devil had they done with him? "Where is Mister Spock?"

He smirked. I didn't like the implications of that. "Right here."

The man opposing me turned towards the entrance to the hall and called: "Marta!"

Spock was promptly led into the detention area, escorted by the Orion, the Tellarite, and the Andorian. Of all of them, on an instinctual level, I found the Orion woman to be the most dangerous.

"Why can't I blow off just one of his ears?"

Cold, icky feeling dread settled in my stomach. Spock didn't react, didn't even raise an eyebrow. I tried to keep my face as neutral as his, but I'm sure I failed. Garth seemed rather exasperated, as if he were dealing with a petulant child.

"Stop that Marta. Mister Spock will think we're lacking in hospitality."

During this exchange I locked eyes with Spock, silently, we assessed each other and noted that neither of us were seriously harmed, physically at least. Good. Garth turned back to me and released the field between us.

"Won't you join us, Captain?"

I stepped over the threshold and stepped towards Spock, pointedly ignoring Garth and his present company.

"How are you Mister Spock?"

"Very well indeed, thank you, Captain."

Well then, nothing to report, I guess we're still at square one. That done I addressed Garth. "Isn't Governor Cory joining us?"

"No, the Governor doesn't seem to be on the guest list."

I seem to be picking up 'the eyebrow' from Spock, because I'm sure I just used it. "An oversight?"

"An intentional one. The Governor's fasting."

Well I am nothing if not pigheaded and stubborn. "In that case, we must decline with thanks."

He drew a phaser and pointed it right at my head. Apparently, I hit a nerve. I was about to continue arguing when Cory spoke up behind me. "Don't be a fool Jim. Go along with him."

"Good advice Governor. Well, Captain? You'll find we set a handsome table, and the entertainment is most enjoyable."

I looked between Mister Spock and Cory, weighing my options: I didn't trust him, but Cory knew him better than I, and we needed to gather intel. Very well then.

"You're very persuasive."

"Yes I am. I certainly am."

Under armed guard, Mister Spock and I were escorted to the dining room wherein they sat us down at a table for two and stood at out backs, weapons ready. The meal, if it could be called that was served, but Spock and I did not eat, and the 'entertainment' began. It really couldn't be called entertainment though, it was merely our Tellarite and Andorian friends playing a game of wheelbarrow. While they were running about making fools of themselves I took the opportunity to duck my head and speak to my first officer.

"Have they hurt you Ashaya?"

He leaned forward and began inspecting his plate to hide his mouth from sight.

"No Jim, they have not."

"Did they interrogate you? Take you somewhere?"

"They merely took me to a separate room, Captain, wherein Captain Garth rambled quite madly. I believe their goal as to separate us and appeal to my 'logic'"

I smiled inwardly at the nearly visible sarcasm around the word logic. I made to respond but out conversation was interrupted by the Orion female's overt interest in me. An interest Garth didn't seem to like.

"Keep your hands off Kirk! You treacherous thing!"

Funny, this seemed to amuse her as she skipped back over to him.

"You're jealous!"

Garth rose so he could stare down at her.

"I am above that sort of thing. The Captain is annoyed by your attentions, that's all."

She came back over to me and continued to make clear her lack of understanding on the concept of personal space.

"Am I annoying you, dearest?"

Well, Garth was right, I was annoyed, but I knew that if I stated just the opposite, I might just be able to drive a wedge between these two.

"Not really."

And back over to Garth she went.

"He finds me fascinating and you're bothered by it. Admit it!"

"I may have you beaten to death."

"No you won't." She turned back towards the rest of the room. "Because I am the most beautiful woman on this planet."

And back to Garth she turned.

"You're the only woman on this planet you stupid cow!"

"Well, I'm the most beautiful woman in this galaxy!"

"You're repulsive!"

I turned my head to exchange a look with Mister Spock, obviously, we were both bored with this completely, to coin a phrase, 'illogical' display.

"I'm beautiful! And intelligent too. I write poetry, and i paint marvellous pictures. And I'm a wonderful dancer."

Garth's temper must be getting to him, for he stalked over and got in her face.

"Lies! All lies! You are the greatest liar I have ever met! Let me hear one poem you've written."

"If you like."

While she stalked towards the center of the room, Spock bowed his head to speak with me.

"If you could create a diversion, I might be able to find the control room and open the force field."

"All we need is a few seconds, if Scotty has alerted the security detail."

Again we were interrupted, this time by Garth.

"Gentlemen! Courtesy for the performer."

Marta gave a nod and smiled.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too soon-"

"You wrote that?!"

"Yesterday, as a matter of fact."

I stared at the floor before our table, gathering a headache and greatly wishing this to be over.

"It was written by an Earth man named Shakespeare a long time ago!"

And back in his face she went, yelling all the while.

"Which does not alter the fact that I wrote it again yesterday!" She turned around to look at me. "I think it's one of my best poems, don't you?"

I didn't answer, and I was spared having to come up with a convincing lie when Garth raised his fists and bellowed:

"I may kill you with my bare hands!"

This effectively startled her and sent her across the room to hide behind two of the guards. Garth calmed again and came to stand beside me.

"Actually Captin, she is a superb dancer. a, my dear, won't you dance for our guests?" She hesitated. "That was not a request."

Music started from somewhere and Marta moved back onto the floor, keeping her distance this time. She began what I'm sure was suppose to be a seductive Orion dance, but honestly, it was quite pathetic. Still, I pretended to be interested. The more of a wedge I could drive between these two the better. Though it was quite difficult, for both myself and Mister Spock.

"Marvelous, isn't she Captain?"

"Yes..er..Incredible."

"What is your reaction Mister Spock?"

He too hesitated to answer.

"I find it...Mildly interesting and..somewhat nostalgic, if I understand the use of that word."

"Nostalgic?"

I'm sure Garth meant to trip up my dear Vulcan first officer, but I had to hide a smirk. Ask Mister Spock to provide facts to back up a claim, even a lame one he had just come up with and his Vulcan heritage would make itself known.

"Yes. It is somewhat reminiscent of the dances that Vulcan children do in nursery school. Of course, the children are not so....well co-ordinated."

Further banter was postponed as Marta's dance brought her close to both Garth and myself. It took all of my self-control not to push away from her as she got far too close for my comfort. Among the applause of the guards, Garth dipped his head to speak to me.

"She's yours if you wish Captain."

Honestly? I felt repulsed, but I reminded myself that playing along would help Spock and I survive this. Still, that didn't mean it would be easy.

"Oh, uh..thank you. That's..er..very magnanimous of you."

"You'll find that I am magnanimous..to my friends. And merciful to my enemies."

Marta took her seat and Garth walked behind us, laying a hand on each of our shoulders. We made a point of not looking at him.

"And I want you, both of you, to be my friends."

There are times I would swear Mister Spock is more Vulcan than most pureblooded Vulcans, and even more passive-aggressively snarky.

"On what, precise, is our friendship to be based?"

"Why upon the firmest of foundations, Mister Spock! Enlightenment and self-interest." He turned to me. "You, Captain, are second only to me as the finest military commander in the galaxy."

How modest. He moved back in front of us and sat on the edge of the table, forcing me to put some kind of friendly expression on my face.

"That's very flattering. I am primarily an explorer now, Captain Garth."

"And so have I been! I have chartered more new worlds than any man in history."

Spock never could resist pointing out the facts. "And tried to destroy Antos Four. Why?"

"Well, I could say because they were actively hostile to the Federation."

My turn. "Yes you could say that, but that would be untrue."

"Agreed. Actually, they were quite harmless, and they made me whole when i was maimed and dying. And in my gratitude, I offered them the galaxy. They rejected me, and I condemned them to death."

Spock's curiosity is never sated. "How could you, a Starship Fleet Captain, believe that a Federation crew would blindly obey your order to destroy the entire Antos race, a people famous for their benevolence and peaceful pursuits?"

"That was my only miscalculation. I had changed. I had risen above this decadent weakness which still has you in its command, by the way, Captain. My crew had not. I couldn't sway them, but my new crew, the men in this room, will obey my orders without question." He walked behind us again. "Gentlemen! you have eyes but you cannot see. Galaxies surround us, limitless vistas! And yet the Federation would have us grub away like some ants on some somewhat larger than usual anthill! But I am not an insect! I am master of the universe, and I must claim my domain."

Oh, I have had enough of this! But I am a diplomat as well as a Captain. "I agree, there was a time when was necessary, and you were our greatest warrior. I studied your victory at Axanar when I was a cadet. In face, it's still required reading at the Academy."

"As well it should be."

"Very well. But my first visit to Axanar was as a new fledged cadet..on a peace mission."

Oh dear, I've struck another nerve.

"Peace mission! Politicians and weaklings!"

Arguing was one of my strong suits, and on this point, I had no intention of backing down. I turned quickly in my chair to look him in the eye.

"They were humanitarians and statesmen, and they had a dream. A dream that became a reality and spread throughout the stars! A dream that made Mister Spock and me brothers."

Apparently my main point was lost on him as he latched onto the last thing I said and came around the head of the table once again. Don't these people ever just pick a spot and stay?

"Mister Spock! Do you consider Captain Kirk and yourself brothers?"

I looked at Spock, my friend, and waited curiously, and I'll admit, nervously for his response.

"Captain Kirk speaks somewhat figuratively and with undue emotion. However, what he says is logical and I do, in fact, agree with it."

His repose made me smile, but I carefully masked it. Garth smiled for an entirely different reason, seemingly agitated and amused at our supposed foolishness.

"Blind! Truly blind! Captain Kirk is your commanding officer and you are his subordinate. That is all!" This man had no idea what he was talking about, it was rather funny really. "Yet, Mister Spock, you are a worthy commander in your own right, and in my fleet, you will surely have a Starship to command."

Passive aggressive to a T. "Please forgive me, but where exactly is your fleet?"

"Out there. Waiting for me. They will flock to my cause, and for good reason. Limitless power, limitless wealth, and solar systems ruled by the elite! We, gentlemen, are that elite, and we must take what is rightfully ours from the decadent weaklings that now hold it!"

I decided to sit back and let Spock handle this one.

"Captian Garth-"

"Lord Garth!"

"As you wish. At any rate, you must be aware of the fact that you are attempting to recreate the disaster which resulted in your becoming an inmate in this place."

Garth did not explode as I expected him to, rather he was quite calm. "I was betrayed and treated barbarically."

"On the contrary. You were treated with justice and with compassion which you failed to show towards any of your intended victims. Logically, therefore, one must assume-"

"Remove this animal!"

And there was the explosion. The guards bodily hauled Spock from his chair and dragged him towards the door, I rose to follow but Garth pulled his phaser on me. Just as quickly as he had exploded in anger he became friendly once more, but I wasn't having it.

"Try some of this wine Captain." He held up a piture of said liquid and made to pour it. "It has a robust, full-bodied flavour which you'll find diverting."

"No thank you. I prefer to join Mister Spock."

"And I prefer that you remain here. Marta my dear?"

He looked over at the Orion in question, hesitantly she came over and sat with one leg on the table. I tried not to look disgusted. Garth put his phaser away, but honestly, I didn't feel any safer.

"We found your little divertissement enchanting, didn't we Captain? But there's more to come. The entertainment has merely begun. By the way , I assume you play chess?"

"Occasionally."

"So do I. How would you respond to 'Queen to Queen's level three', Captain?"

I fought down a smirk. So the madman had tried to take over my ship, and the coded precaution we had taken had been successful. Good old Scotty.

"I'm sure you are aware that there are an infinite number of countermoves."

"I'm interested in only one."

Despite the situation I couldn't help but be amused, something I'm sure leaked into my voice.

"I can't for the life of me imagine which one."

"'For the life of me' is a phrase well chosen, Captain. It could literally come to that."

"Dead I am of no use to you."

"But I can make you long for death, beg for death."

Marta, who had been quietly fondling Garth, chose to speak up. "In the midnight of November, when the dead man's fare is nigh, and the danger in the valley, and the anger in the sky. I wrote that this morning. Do you like it?"

Not in the least.

"Yes, I think it's very good."

Garth tolerated her and I struggled to do the same as she leant forward and grabbed my head in her hand. Bringing our faces so close that I feared she may try to kiss me, she began to whisper: "Tell him what he want's to know and we'll go away together."

Well, that's a sure way to get me to keep my mouth shut. Oh well, I have a reputation as a lady's man. In reality, I should have a reputation for being a good actor. Using this to my advantage, I swallowed down my rising bile and whispered in her ear: "I can't."

"But you must! I beg of you!"

If she got any closer I would seriously consider running out of the room, phasers or no phasers. Thankfully she wasn't given a chance as Garth lost his patience.

"Oh don't beg Marta! It's degrading." He pulled her away and looked me in the eye. "Queen to Queen's level Three, Captain?"

I kept my mouth shut.

"You'll talk freely and quite soon."

Garth snapped his fingers, looking at the far door expectantly. I resumed my seat as the Tellarite wheeled a large chair into the center of the room. Trailing behind him was Governor Cory, escorted by the Andorian. I was quickly learning that Garth never tired of talking.

"What you see before you, Captain, is my latest invention. Quite ordinary in appearance, almost primitive, wouldn't you say?"

What devil? What could he possibly do with this thing?

"Yes, I recognise it. It's used for rehabilitation purposes."

Cory seemed to have regained some small part of his strength, for he decided it was his turn to speak. "It helped many men back to health."

Garth ignored him.

"Appearance can be deceiving. Once it was a part of the rehabilitation process, and as such, quite painless. And I might add useless too. It made men docile and of no use to me. I've added certain refinements to the use of ultrasonic waves. The chair is no longer painless. Put the governor in it."

I watched, helpless to act, as Cory was forcefully put in the chair by the Tellarite and the Androrian, despite his struggles.

"Queen to queen's level three, Captain Kirk?"

I didn't answer, no matter what, I couldn't sacrifice the Enterprise and her 430 crew.

"It is, in fact, exquisitely painful, as you will now see."

Garth clicked a button on the godforsaken remote of his and the circular machines on either side of the Governor's head began to whine, one flashing blue and the other flashing orange. Despite the fact that he refused to cry out, Cory's gasping and groaning and writhing made it clear he was in agony. Garth was like a school teacher narrating the dissection of an insect.

"Interesting, isn't it? The pain is real and can be prolonged indefinitely because there is no actual destruction of tissue."

Cory began to toss his head, his hands tensing and spasming. I could take it no more. I stood but the Andorian and the Tellarite held me down.

"Stop it!"

Garth looked at me and lazily turned back to Cory, raising his hand to turn off the device, leaving Cory panting and unable to move as he recovered. Garth strolled over to me.

"But of course Captain. You had but to ask. Now as you can see, he has not been harmed physically, yet the memory of the exquisite torment remains. Quee to Queen's Level Three, Captain?"

I may not believe in "No-Win Scenarios" but this came pretty close. I could not and would not give up my ship and crew to this madman, even if I had to sacrifice Governor Cory, Mister Spock, and myself.

"No."

"Too bad. Remove our distinguished governor. Put Captain Kirk in the chair."

I may be willing to sacrifice myself and the two others with me for the Enterprise's safety, but I never said I'd do so without a fight. Of course my attempt to break out of my personal guards' hold and attack Garth was unsuccessful, and I ended up in the chair anyway. My rescue came from the mot unexpected of places as Marta grabbed hold of Garth's arm.

"No! You mustn't do that!"

"You really are becoming offensive to me my dear. Don't make it necessary for me to put you in it!"

That scared her badly enough that she backed away. Garth turned back to me and activated the device. The pain it cuased was unimaginable. Despite my resolve not to show weakness, I found my body spasming of it's own accord, a scream seaming trapped in my throat, kept there only by my clenched jaw.

"Queen to Queen's Level Three, Captain Kirk?"

I wanted to glare at him, I tried to, but I'm not sure how effective it was with the amount of pain overriding my body and mind. So instead I merely managed to jerkily shake my head once from side to side.

This continued for an untold amount of time, without respite, before the Orion got her nerve back and once again grabbed Garth's arm.

"Please, stop it!"

Though barely concious I was able to discern their interaction as he reguarded her, amused.

"You want him, don't you?"

The look she gave me was neraly more predatory than Garth's entire mentality.

"Yes."

"Badly enough to join him?"

Their words were fuzzy, as if I were hearing them through a hurricane of static at the edge of my consciousness, but I could still understand them.

"Listen to me, my Lord Garth. I can get him to tell me what you want to know."

I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

"It might be interesting to have you try."

He turned the machine off and that was the lasting thing I was aware of before I blacked out.

Translations:  
*Ashaya - Love (Can be used as an endearment or to describe the emotion.)


	4. Escape?

The next thing I was aware of was the tinkling of wooden charms knocking together and a cup being pressed to my lips. I was thirsty, so I took a chance and drank.

"Slowly, Darling, slowly."

I opened my eyes to see the Orion woman above me, urging me to lie back down. I sighed, I was in pain, and I wasn't up to pretending I wasn't completely repulsed by this creature. Still, I knew better than to ostracize a possible ally, so I kept my tone civil.

"Is this more of Garth's persuasion Marta?"

She took my hand in hers and kissed my fingers, my exhaustion, and bone-deep aching were the only things keeping me from jerking away from her.

"I told him I'd discover your secret. I lied. I would have told him anything to save you from the torment."

Oh, gag. I sat up and played along.

"I believe you mean that."

Truthfully, I couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"I do."

She leaned forward and kissed me. I'm glad Orion's aren't touch telepaths, or telepaths of any kind, for as soon as her cold lips touched mine I was filled with disgust. She was too cold, too soft, and far too pliant. She drew back and I forced myself to look at her with affection by filling my mind with thoughts of another.

"This is where I've longed to be. I think I loved you from the moment I first saw you."

"Marta. Marta, I can help you, but I must get to the Enterprise to do that."

She shook her head almost violently, stroking my cheek with her clammy hand.

"That's not possible."

"Yes, it is. It is if I can get to the control room and remove the force field, then Garth is finished."

She looked at me as if I had 'grown a second head', to coin a phrase from Bones.

"Garth is my leader."

"He will lead you to destruction. He's already destroyed the medicine that could have helped you. But there's more medicine aboard the ship."

"I'll help you, but you must wait."Her fascination with stroking my face was making my skin crawl. "You do see, don't you? Soon your friend Spock will be here and then-"

That caught my attention.

"Spock?"

She smiled, obviously proud of herself.

"At least I've arranged that much."

"How did you manage that?"

She shrugged delicately.

"A convincing lie told to a guard who finds me desirable. Darling..."

Warning flags were going up in every center of my brain as she went to kiss me again. I didn't want this, but if I pushed her away, we'd lose any chance of her help. While I was fighting back the urge to throw up, she reached under the pillows. She must have thought I wouldn't see, or perhaps thought I would be too slow to stop her as she tried to plunge a dagger into my body. In either case, she was wrong. It took me mere seconds to disarm her, sending the dagger flying to the other side of the room. She went to retrieve the weapon but was prevented from doing so by the appearance of Mister Spock. He restrained her with a hand on her wrist. Once more her madness surfaced.

"No. No you mustn't stop me." Her wild gaze turned back to me. "He's my lover and I have to kill him." 

Spock looked at me with a raised brow before effortlessly using a Vulcan Nerve Pinch on her. She crumpled to the floor, unconscious. I made my way over to Spock who was staring at Marta with a raised brow, he turned his gaze to me as he spoke.

"She seems to have worked out an infallible method for assuring permanent male fidelity. Interesting."

I chose not to comment on the matter.

"I'm very glad to see you. Ni'droi'ik nar-tor, k'diwa."

Spock made no reply to my Vulcan, something I found odd, but I chocked it up to his professionalism. He'd probably address it later when we were back aboard ship.

"Thank you, Captain." He drew a phaser. "We're now armed. I presume we shall try to reach the control room?"

"Yes, you presume correctly."

I opened the door and check to make sure no one was around. Satisfied that we were alone, I lead Mister Spock down the hall. Mere feet from Marta's door, however, I began to lose my balance. Spock steadied me with a hand on my arm. Funny, I didn't feel any of the warmth or reassurance I normally felt from the touch telepath. This set my stomach on edge, so I pulled away without saying anything and continued down the hall.

Upon turning a series of corners we came across a Tellarite guard. Spock held up a hand for me to wait and readjusted the setting on his phaser before firing on the Tellarite. We made our way swiftly to the fallen guard and Spock handed me the fallen man's phaser before retrieving the door control from the alien's belt. He clicked open the door and we entered, finding no one inside.

I made my way to the communications platform while Spock headed for the far wall. I heard a series of beeps before the Vulcan's voice reached my ears.

"Force field is now off Captain."

My turn. I opened the communications relay and hoped to god that Uhura was listening.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Kirk to Enterprise"

After a few stressful moments, I heard the welcome reply.

"Scott here, Captain. You had us worried."

I have never been so glad to hear that man's voice in all my life.

"Mr.Scott, I want a fully armed security detail beamed down here on the double."

"They're already in the transporter room, sir."

I may just kiss that Scotsman when I get back to the ship. Somehow I don't think the Vulcan behind me would appreciate that joke.

"And have Doctor McCoy prepare additional medicine as quickly as possible."

"Aye, aye, sir."

An entirely flat, Vulcan voice reached my ears then.

"Captain, I suggest you return to the ship at once. Your safety is vital to the Enterprise."

Surely he knew I'd never go? Then again, he can be overly protective at times.

"Waiting for your order Captain."

"I also request permission to remain here in charge of the security team when they beam down."

Maybe he knew best.

"Very well, Spock."

"Still waiting, Captain."

My thoughts were swirling and before I could muster a response, Spock stepped forward to join me at the console.

"Mr. Scott, the Captain's life is in immediate danger. Beam him aboard at once. the security team will be entrusted to me."

Why did those words sound so wrong? Scotty may be a scoundrel who hid moonshine where he didn't think I'd find it, but he was a well-trained officer who was taking no chances.

"Queen to Queen's Level Three. Repeat. Queen to Queen's Level Three."

The silence was deafening and my head whipped up to look at Spock so quickly I was barely aware of the action. The Vulcan in question looked at me expectantly.

"He's waiting for the proper reply Captain."

Why was my stomach turning? Scotty was getting antsy.

"Give the countersign as ordered."

I hope I'm wrong, but if I'm not.....

"Scotty, Mister Spock will give the countersign."

At my words my worst fears were all but confirmed as Mister Spock backed away from me, phaser raised. I stopped, shock settling into my gut.

"Du nan-tor wani, T'hy'la?"

Spock did not respond, confirming my suspicion that he was either being controlled, had been brainwashed, or was not my Spock at all.

"Give him the countersign Captain."

Scotty seemed to know something was wrong.

"Security detail, stand by to beam down."

Spock turned quickly and raised the force field once again, cutting off both transporter ability and communications. He then transformed into Garth, confirming my fears. I raised my phaser but he seemed unconcerned.

"Blast away Captain, if you can. Do you think I'm foolish enough to give you a charged phaser?"

On the off chance, I tried to fire anyway. Nothing. I tossed away the useless weapon and approached Garth, officially pissed off despite my even tone.

"What have you done with Spock? Where is he?"

"I have done nothing with him as of yet, but I do have plans for him. The Vulcan will die rather horribly, and his death will be on your conscience."

Oh, how I wanted to throttle this man. I looked down at the phaser trained on my chest and decided to attempt reasoning with this man. I stepped back and we began to circle one another.

"Captain Garth."

"Lord Garth!"

"No, sir. Captain Garth, Starship Fleet Captain. That's an honorable title."

"And I was the greatest of them all, wasn't I?"

"Yes. You were, yes. But you're a sick man now, sir."

"I have never been more healthy."

"No. No, think. Think back to what you were before the accident that sent you to Antos Four. Try."

For a moment he seemed saddened, but then his ego took over again.

"I can't remember. It's almost as if I had died and was reborn."

"No. I-I can remember. You were the finest student at the Academy. The finest Starship Captain. You were the prototype, the model for the rest of us."

He seemed to stare off into the distance for a moment.

"Yes, I do remember that. It was a great responsibility, but one I was proud to bear."

"And you bore it well. And the disease that changed you, it's not your fault. And the terrible things you did since then, you're not truly responsible."

I saw the great Starship Captain of legend begin to appear through the cracks, but I also saw the madness trying to take over once again. The two were at war with one another, and they were tearing Garth apart.

"I don't want to hear any more. You're weak, you're trying to drain my strength."

"No, I'm not. I want you to find what you once had. I want you to go back to the greatness that you've lost Captain Garth."

I was reaching him, I could see chips of his armor falling, but then the madness took hold once again and I lost him.

"I am Lord Garth! Master of the Universe! You doubt me only because I have not yet had my coronation."

Still, I tried desperately to reach him.

"No sir, listen to me. I-"

"Stop! One your knees."

I won't feed this madness any longer.

"No."

He grabbed my shoulder, phaser pointed straight at my heart, and I ceded and went down on my knees.

"On your knees before me! All the others before me have failed. Alexander, Caesar, Napoleon, Hitler, Lee Kuanm, Krotus! All of them are dust!" At this point, I decided to let him think he'd won. Head bowed, palms up and arms out, I stood and backed away from him. "But I will triumph! I will make the ultimate conquest!"

Diplomacy and reason were obviously out of the question so I did the only thing that might make a difference: I lunged for the control switch, hoping that if I could get the shield down, Scotty would take a hint and send the security detail down. I felt a phaser hit my back before I could reach the switch and blacked out almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> * Ni'droi'ik nar-tor -“I am sorry.” literally translated means "asking forgiveness.” (korsaya.org)
> 
> *k'diwa - Beloved (used between individuals who belong to each other)
> 
> *Du nan-tor wani, T'hy'la? - You threaten me, soulmate/soul brother/friend/shieldmate?


	5. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the king. Here comes the king. Here comes the-most-annoying-man in the universe. Here comes the king.

When my mind began to swim back towards consciousness I first became aware of the sensation of my arms being held up and my body dangling in midair. The second thing I became aware of was Garth's voice.

"The throne must be higher. It must be higher than anything else in the room. Use the table as a pedestal."

I opened my eyes and raised my head to find myself in the dining room. Noting that I was being held up by the Andorian and the Tellarite, I attempted to get my feet under me. Garth addressed me, his words sounding fuzzy though the ringing in my head.

"Ah, welcome back Captain Kirk. I'm glad you could make it for the coronation."

"Coronation?" I asked weakly.

"Yes. Oh I know that even a real throne is no more than merely a chair, but the symbolism is important, don't you agree?"

I am utterly sick of this, but what can I do but play along?

"Yes, I agree. You'll wear a crown too, I presume?"

"Then again just as a token. Not impressive in itself, but...it will serve as a standard around which our followers will rally."

Exasperation is not a strong enough term for what I am feeling.

"Garth, you have only a handful of men."

"You do refuse to enter into the spirit of the thing, don't you Captain?"

He looked around the room once quickly before his gaze settled back on me.

"Perhaps you'd like a larger role in the ceremony. You could serve as human sacrifice, for example."

If I could stop listening to this, it might be worth it, but I couldn't leave Spock on his own.

"No, I wouldn't enjoy that at all. Besides, you seem to need me alive."

"Ah, true. All right, uh...How about Crown Prince? That would make you our Heir Apparent. Heir Apparent, I believe, is the proper role for you." He looked at the guards on either side of me. "Besides, we have other candidates for our human sacrifice. Who knows? Ready."

He turned and strode across the room, my guards forced me to cross the room as well, and forcibly knelt me aside the throne. Garth then entered the room, accompanied by Marta who held a golden cushion in her hand, upon which sat a silver crown. They walked up the makeshift aisle and, at her insistent look, the guards lining each side knelt.   
Once they had reached the head of the room, just before the throne, the pair turned and faced their audience. Garth made a gesture and the room's occupants rose, my guards pulled me to my feet as well. 

"Well, since there is no one mighty enough to perform this ceremony, we'll perform it ourselves. Therefore, we hereby proclaim that I am Lord Garth, Master of the Universe." 

He picked up the crown, a circular row of spikes, and set it on his head. 

"And we designate our beloved Marta, to be our consort."

He took a pendant from his shirt, one with a chain, and fastened it round her neck. While Marta palmed at it, smiling like a fool, Garth gestured to me.

"And we further designate Captain James Kirk of the Starship "Enterprise", to be our Heir Apparent."

He looked at the room expectantly and the inmates gathered began to clap politely. Garth then strode to the end of the golden carpet and walked along its length until he reached the 'throne', a simple chair placed atop a table. Using the step so graciously provided, he ascended and sat. The inmates once again began to clap. I for one wished his chair would tip over backwards and spill him into the floor. No such luck.

"And now remove our Heir Apparent, that we may conclude this ceremony."

I struggled on principle alone, not really wanting to remain where I was, as the Andorian and Tellarite who seemed to be my own personal companions led me from the room. Once in the hallway, I ripped my arms free of their grasp, wanting to walk on my own. They let me go and immediately trained their phasers on me. They took me to the control room, though I did not know why. I decided to take a desperate measure and tried to reason with them.

"Listen to me, this may be our last chance-"

I concluded they weren't interested as they shoved me into the room. Knowing this, I decided to go to my old standby that seemed to work for no reason: Rambling like a madman and stumbling around until I got to button or switch that was useful.

"Garth will destroy all of us, unless you help me stop him. And he's using you , you know, because he wants the power for himself. I brought the medicine that might have cured you, but he destroyed it. If I can get a patrol down here, they'd bring more of the medicine and-"

I had started at the communications console and had slowly circled over to the shield control, but as soon as I tried to flip the switch the Tellarite hit me. The blow to my knocked me to the floor, forcing all the air from my lungs. So much for that plan. I guess mad rambling doesn't work on people who are actually insane.  
Garth entered the room then, striding from door to opposite wall in a few long steps.

"Well done." He leaned down to look at me as I got up into a kneeling position. "Well, Captain, you continue to resist. How stupid of you."

He straightened and addressed the two aliens, pointing to vacant spot before the large window. The view was currently blocked as the shutters were closed.

"Put him in a chair right here. I've arranged a small entertainment. I wouldn't want him to miss any of it."

I was grabbed by my guards as soon as I managed to stand, despite the earlier blow, the Tellarite was actually quite gentle. The Andorian fetched a chair and set it in the designated spot, the Tellarite pushed me into it, and Garth began to speak again.

"Well, Captain, even you must admit that I'm a genius." He held up a bottle filled with golden flecks. "What you see here is my latest invention." He tossed it in the air and caught it one handedly. "This is an explosive. the most powerful one in history." He held it out between two fingers, and I'll admit to shifting in my seat. "If I were to drop this flask, the resulting explosion would vaporize this planet."

He lowered his arm back to his side. "Now do you wee why it is ridiculous for you to resist me, Captain?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I glanced briefly over at my guards, wondering to myself how they could not realize how foolish following this man was. Garth turned towards the blocked window.

"Well, perhaps you require the demonstration I've arranged."

He pressed a button and the window shutters opened, revealing the rocky surface of the planet, the green sky, and the mist that constantly hugged the ground.

"Watch closely. Now, it is true that she is deadly as a poisonous serpent, but she is also a beautiful woman, and you have held her in your arms, Captain."

Not by choice I haven't, if he was indeed talking about Marta. Though why he was talking about her I couldn't fatho- No, even he wouldn't! Outside, through the window, I saw two beings in suits, dragging an unprotected Marta across the toxic expanse. 

"I've ordered my men to drive her out of the protective dome. And, of course, she would choke to death on the outside in minutes, but I've arranged a more merciful end for her. Because, after all, Captain, she is my consort."

He held up the bottle of explosive crystals for me to see. "One tiny crystal implanted in her necklace, a portion of this explosive no bigger than a grain of sand. I propose to detonate it from here."

Garth turned to the window and waved his arm, signalling the two men who dropped Marta in front of the window a fair distance away. She made to follow them, but collapsed, choking from the lack of oxygen. I tried to keep from showing the compassion rushing through me, knowing it would be taken as a sign of weakness. I may find her repulsive, but no creature deserves such a death. It didn't matter what I felt though, there was nothing I could do. When the men were gone from sight, Garth spoke again.

"Poor girl. Poor, dear, suffering child. I will help her now." 

Garth pressed a button on the wall, detonating the explosive. The explosion shook through the entire compound, jostling us all. Outwardly I showed nothing, inwardly I mourned a senseless death of another being. The only consolation I had was that the explosion had been so quick and powerful, there was nothing left of her and she could not have suffered very long. 

Garth closed the shutters and turned back to me. Rather than address me, he turned to my guards standing off to the side.

"Here."

He tossed the container of crystals to them and I watched, helplessly, as they fumbled to catch it. Finally, the Andorian had it clutched safely to his chest. Garth laughed and stalked forward to snatch it back from the blue creature. He then spoke to me.

"How are your nerves, Kirk?"

I refused to show this man my fear, so instead, I merely stated: "All I can say, Garth, if it happens to me it happens to you."  
His brows raised and he smirked at me.

 

"You're an extraordinary fellow, Kirk. Your stubbornness defies all logic." His eyes lit up and he held up a finger. "Logic...That is the key. Your friend Spock is a logical man...a very logical man."

He turned to the guards. "Go and bring the Vulcan here to me."

He then turned back to me, tapping his finger on the bottle of explosive crystals. Cold dread settled in my stomach and I hoped to whatever deity was listening that Garth wasn't planning what I think he was.


	6. Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Spock. XD
> 
> And can I just say......WRITING SOMETHING FROM KIRK'S POV WITH TWO KIRKS IS A PAIN IN PLACES WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!!! Well, then, now that that's off my chest, be warned that this is not the most well-written thing in history. I tried to figure out which one was Kirk, but with the screen moving about in the first half of this scene, I couldn't really tell.
> 
> Enjoy!

While we waiting for the return the Pink and Blue, as I had started to think of my nameless guards, Garth continued to talk.

"Spock is not only a more logical man than you, Captain but a more intelligent one, I'm sure. I shall establish a rapport with him."

This man has obviously never met a Vulcan, much less my Mister Spock. I was spared the task of answering when an alarm sounded. Garth used his remote to turn on a screen across the room from us and we both looked to it. On it I saw Spock, phaser in hand, making his way towards the control room, his guards absent. 

"Fascinating. Your Vulcan friend is a very ingenious fellow. This could be most amusing."

Garth proceeded to grab me by the arms and lift me from my seat, he stepped back from me and proceeded to transform. Into me. I've never been so repulsed by my own image. Before I could make a move against him the door opened, and in entered what I'm sure must have been a very confused Mister Spock. I took a chance and spoke first.

"That's Garth, stun him."

"Hold it Spock. That's Garth."

He looked between us and entered the room, phaser pointed at neither of us specifically.

"Look at me carefully, Spock. Can't you tell I'm your Captain?"

Spock seemed the most logical course of action was to question us with something one of us couldn't answer and one of us wouldn't answer.

"Queen to Queen's Level Three?"

"I won't answer that. That's exactly what he want's to know."

"Very clever, Garth. That's exactly what I was going to say." And it is what I would've said.

Spock made his way over to the control panel on the wall, phaser and eyes still trained on us. My counterpart didn't seem to like that very much.

"What are you doing?"

"Arranging to beam down a security team. Are there any objections?" 

Darned right there were objections!

"Yes. They may walk into a trap."

"That's right. Garth can destroy us."

And there went the eyebrow.

"Fascinating. What maneuver did we use to defeat the Romulan vessel near Tau Ceti?"

"Very good Spock. The Cochrane Deceleration."

"Spock, you know the Cochrane Deceleration's a classic battle maneuver. Every Starship Captain knows that."

Cue the eyebrow again.

"Agreed, Captain." Both eyebrows went up and he amended: "Captains. Gentlemen, whichever one of you is Captain Garth must at this moment be expending a great deal of energy to maintain the image of Captain Kirk. That energy level cannot be maintained indefinitely, and I have time."

He pulled the chair towards himself and went to sit down, however, my counterpart attacked him. I don't know which is more disturbing: The fact that Spock was taken by surprise or the image of myself trying to kill him. I quickly stepped in and pulled Garth back. We two then began to wrestle. The fight went on for several minutes before Garth knocked me to the ground and held a chair above my head, I knew better than to move as the madman yelled.

"I'm your Captain, Spock! Can't you tell? Shoot. Shoot!"

"He's right Spock, you must shoot, but shoot both of us. It's the only way to ensure the safety of the Enterprise."

Spock looked down at me, undecided and hesitant, and I decided to implore to his more emotional side.

"Du dotorun tor klau wani, Ashayam?!"

Knowing he had lost, Garth made to bring the chair down over my head, but Spock was faster. He shot Garth and the man fell back to the floor, in his unconscious state he quickly returned to his own form. Spock turned to the control panel and shut down the shield before turning to me.

"Captain Kirk, I presume."

I nodded with the slightest of smiles.

"Mister Spock."

My First Officer walked to the communication panel and hailed the ship.

"Spock to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here." I may actually kiss that Scotsman when we get back. "Queen to Queen's Level Three."

"Queen to King's Level One."

That done, Spock cut the transmission and turned to me. Gently brushing two fingers against my own, he answered my earlier query.

"Worla, T'hy'la."

 

Translation:

*Du dotorun tor klau wani, Ashayam?! - You plan to harm me, Beloved?!

*Worla, T'hy'la. - Never, soulmate/sould brother/shieldmate/friend.


	7. Medicine Administered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Last Chapter! You peeps should feel honored, I rushed through this just so you wouldn't have a cliff hanger!
> 
> Enjoy!

Seemingly before I could blink the asylum was overrun with Enterprise security and nurses directed by Doctor McCoy. Soon enough they had all of the inmates safely restrained, the asylum personnel released and treated for all their minor injuries, and Governor Cory was back in the swing of things.

With his arrival Doctor McCoy had brought down a new batch of medicine and most of the inmates had already been inoculated. At the moment the Andorian was receiving the last shot, Cory seemed happy to have someone else versed in medical lingo to talk to.

"Will intramuscular injection be satisfactory?"

"Intravenous is indicated unless circumstances make it impossible."

"How long before it takes effect, Doctor McCoy?"

"Reversal of arterial and brain damage should begin almost immediately."

Garth, having already received his dose, was in the now fixed chair receiving treatment. Leaving the Governor and Doctor to their discussion, Spock and I moved to stand in front of the unconscious former Captain. Governor Cory joined us after a moment and switched off the machine, bringing the elderly man back to consciousness. He looked to me first so I leaned closer and introduced myself, wondering if he remembered the happenings of the past day.

"Captain Garth, I'm James Kirk."

He did not respond to me, instead, he looked to Spock standing by my side.

"I'm Mister Spock, science officer on a Starship."

His brows furrowed and he looked between Cory and myself, so I clarified.

"The Starship Enterprise."

"Starship...?" A look of dawning understanding crossed his face. "Starship."

"Yes, sir. The Enterprise. I'm the Captain."

I wondered if that would jog his memory, but rather than answer me verbally he held out his hand to me. So he remembered nothing and had been returned to sanity. I was more the glad to shake his hand, and so I did. Governor Cory moved then, making to help Garth up, I met his eyes.

"Can I help you."

He smiled kindly.

"No, Captain. The medicine seems to be taking effect. I can manage. It's very encouraging."

He led Garth away, smile still fixed on his face and I stood there in wonder. In wonder of how this man, who had spent a number of days unknown being tortured by this man, could still be so compassionate. He was a testament to his field.

The pair had nearly reached the corridor that would lead them away when Garth stopped and turned to me.

"Should I know you, sir?"

I decided that this man was a very different being from the one who had held my first officer and I hostage and so I answered him honestly.

"No...Captain. No."

After they disappeared around the corner I turned to my quiet first officer, we had a few minutes and I could never resist teasing him.

"Mister Spock?"

He seemed to startle out of his thoughts and took a step towards me to show his attentiveness.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Tell me something. Why was it so impossible to tell the difference between us?"

Not so much as an eyebrow quirk. Interesting.

"It was not impossible, Captain, our presence here is proof of that." 

"Yes, an-and congratulations. What took you so long?"

"The interval of uncertainty was actually fairly brief, Captain. It only seemed long to you."

I felt one corner of my mouth turn upwards as I listened to him try to weasel his way out of this.

"I was waiting for a victor in the hand-to-hand struggle, which I assumed would be Captain Garth."

Oh, he did now, did he? Well, two could play at that game. I opened my mouth, but he beat me to it.

"Because of your depleted condition."

Darned Vulcan.

"Failing a resolution to the struggle, I was forced to use other means to make my determination."

Oh, now I've got him.  
"  
I see." I hesitated, but only for effect. "Mister Spock, um...letting yourself be hit on the head -- and I presume you let yourself be hit on the head -- Is not exactly a method King   
Solomon would have approved." 

I stifled a laugh as he floundered and cut off any reply by opening my tricorder.

"Mister Scott, ready to beam up."

At my side I saw my Vulcan first officer's tel: He raised a hand to his mouth and raised a brow, no facts nor logic forthcoming. Ha! I win! 

"Aye, aye, Sir."

I closed the communication and smiled to myself. In mere seconds a golden glow surrounded us and we found ourselves back in the Enterprise transporter room. 

"Thank you, Mister Scott."

The jolly man had never before failed to supply a smile, he wouldn't be starting today.

"Aye, Sir!"

I turned to look at Spock briefly, still smiling smugly, I' m not ashamed to admit, before turning around and striding from the transporter room, the Vulcan at my heels. I led us down the corridor to the turbolift. Upon entering we grasped the handles and found ourselves alone behind the closed doors.

"Bridge."

For a few seconds, we remained in silence, before I took advantage of the precious few minutes we had. I didn't turn around but instead held up two fingers.

"I am glad you are unharmed, Ashayam."

Two fingers quickly met my own and a deep voice filled my ears.

"Taluhk nash-ver k'dular, T'hy'la."

We parted quickly as the doors opened to reveal the bridge, after all, we knew the importance of secrecy. I strode over and took a seat in the Captain's chair and sat asking Sulu for a report on the ship's status. Spock checked his own station quickly and then came to stand next to me. I looked up at him and we exchanged a smile as Sulu finished his report and alerted me that we were ready to go. 

"Ahead Warp Factor One, Mister Sulu."

Fin.

Translations:  
*Ashayam - Beloved

*Taluhk nash-veh k'dular = I cherish thee  
*T'hy'la = Bondmate/Soulmate/Shieldmate/Sould Brother/Friend  
Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, T'hyla = I cherish thee, Soulmate/Soul Brother.


End file.
